


Holiday Symphony

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kissing, a christmas gift for a friend heh, somewhat platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: After a day full of Christmas preparations, Ranjit can't fall asleep.





	Holiday Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> alice!!!!!!! i hope you like it so i can get back to posting my 481516 jekyde fics :D

Refracted through stained glass windows, silver moonlight crept along branches of a fluffy, large fir tree in the center of the Main Hall, highlighting individual toys and dancing on their sides. The building was quiet – a state not completely normal for the Society since there were living more than fifteen rogue scientists who hadn't missed a day not to blow up another tower. Or not to awaken an ancient evil. Or not to turn all towels invisible (it was actually fun). Or- In the end, the list could go on forever. For Ranjit's tired consciousness it now seemed completely insurmountable, so he didn't succeed in distracting himself from insistent thoughts that swarmed in his head all day. He frowned at the Christmas tree rising in front of him, remembering all the vicissitudes of its establishment. The tree itself was brought by Bird, it had to be properly placed twice because the first time Griffin and Archer had successfully dropped this whopper. From somewhere in the depths of her attic, Miss Rachel took out a thousand and one Christmas toys, and Pennebrygg even expressed the fear that all of them simply wouldn't fit; but Society wouldn't be a Society if this fear weren't neglected. As a result, their Christmas tree was crammed with balls, wooden figurines, and garlands, and Mrs. Cantilupe's husband, thoughtfully scratching his beard, said that it wouldn't last long. And to this fear all of them safely waved hands, moving to rooms and laboratories in anticipation of the holiday approaching on heels.

All but Ranjit.

To be fair, he was the only one who treated the embellishment of the tree with indifference. His Indian family never celebrated Christmas. The could outside the window pissed him off. And also, in his head, he replayed and replayed the story he had told the others quite recently. Stupid. Really.

“Still not sleeping?”

Lavender slipped from around the corner like one of the Christmas spirits, in a light dress and with her hair loose, twinkling in the dim light. In her eyes danced lit candles.

Ranjit pulled a familiar, slightly malicious smirk on his face.

“Hypnos decided to pass by me this time.”

She stood beside and looked up, too. The bow on her dress swung, picked up by a gust of wind from a small open window, and for a moment Ranjit thought she was floating above the ground. Just for a moment.

“You don't know where Dr. Jekyll could be? I haven't seen him all day.”

“No. I haven't either,” he muttered, adjusting glasses on the bridge of his nose.

She turned to him with a little mockery on her face.

“I thought you always know everything about everyone here! Liar,” her laugh cut thickened night air.

Ranjit chuckled.

“As you can see, sometimes even I am powerless.”

The silence that had sunk after, wasn't awkward, not at all. Rather – pacifying. For the first time in the long days of winter running and emotional pressure, Ranjit felt calm. Safety. Lavender interlaced their fingers and it wasn't wrong, and for a split second everything fell into place. Then she spoke:

“You know, about what you said earlier...” and he immediately tensed. Of course, it would've been foolish to think that everyone would accept him and his past like this, but he had lived with these people for more than a year and loved them all. “It's alright. We all had hard times before coming to Society, you know that yourself. Remember Tom.” She shook her head slightly as if pointing in an uncertain direction and he sighed. Sinnett could've definitely surpassed them all in a “number of problems that befell my life”. Ranjit was glad he now had Pennebrygg. “It's no big deal. You are still one of us. And you will always be.”

She squeezed his palm tighter, illuminating the Hall with a smile. Lavender was clever, pure-hearted and absolutely beautiful. Ranjit was glad to meet her. All of them.

She kissed him a little suddenly. Briefly but warm, leaving the sweetness of her breath on his lips. He blinked from under the glasses, trying to move at least something, but sadly realizing his whole body was frozen in a stupor. Dear God. He'll die like that, out of pure embarrassment knocking inside his skull box. But the next minute, she rolled her eyes and pulled him toward the bedrooms on the upper floor, babbling something like “let's get you to bed, otherwise you'll fall asleep under this tree like a present”, and all the gloomy and uncertain thoughts flew off from his head; breathing became easier. Lavender was right. Everyone had a hard time, he's no exception. All that meant, in the end, is that they all had found each other. And that they all are family now.


End file.
